Rolling on
by Cassisins
Summary: Akashi Tomoe sabía más cosas que la mayoría de los adultos. Primero, ella era obviamente Cupido con tijeras. Segundo, su hermano mayor era patético y estaba en la friendzone. Tercero, su madre tenía super poderes y debió haber estado loco al casarse con el monstruo de cabeza roja. Cuarto, uno de sus tíos tenía como hijo al anticristo. Y quinto, ella era la única cuerda en el lugar


**Advertencias:**

*Yaoi

*MPreg

*Esto sigue la línea de las historias anteriores de la familia Akakuro; no es necesario leer para entender, pero podría darles una idea de lo asquerosa mente felices que eran antes.

*Son básicamente tonterías que se me ocurrieron después de volver a ver el anime.

* * *

Tomoe, a la edad de once años, tenía un plan para su vida.

Era un plan sencillo que involucraba convertirse en el Primer Ministro mujer de Japón y tener la vida de una Emperatriz. Iba a asistir a la escuela y obtener buenas calificaciones, sería la primera de su clase, de ser posible (y lo sería). Ella haría una que otra conexión que pudiera resultar importante para el futuro; sería el Presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes y se metería en el equipo de baloncesto sólo para seguir con la tradición familiar. Se graduaría con honores y excelentes recomendaciones para un buen trabajo, del cual iría escalando hasta llegar a su objetivo. Se casaría con un chico tan impresionante como ella, que no tuviera miedo al trabajo duro ni se sintiera intimidado por una mujer más exitosa que él y él sería atractivo y con modales y actitud. Tendría tres hijos; dos niñas y un niño, sólo porque el mundo necesitaba más poder femenino y ella quería echar a perder al mocoso que se parecería a su padre. Una vez que alcanzara todas sus ambiciones y sus hijos tuvieran sus vidas hechas, y dejara en el poder a alguien confiable, ella se retiraría y pasaría el resto de su vida escribiendo novelas. Entonces ella moriría mientras dormía, antes que su esposo, sería sepultada junto a sus padres y hermano, y eso sería todo.

Esa sería su vida.

Por supuesto, tomando en cuenta su juventud tendría que ir haciendo ajustes en el camino, después de todo cualquier cosa podría suceder y todo era un posible factor que podría cambiar sus planes. Su familia era uno de esos factores.

Su hermano era tan bonito como el sol. Hermoso, cálido y brillante desde lejos, pero ningún ser humano querría acercarse demasiado a menos que quisiera contraer cáncer de piel y una muerte terrible que lo fundiría hasta los huesos, pero ni siquiera los huesos sobrevivirían al final. Ese era Seishirou. Así era todo Akashi, en realidad.

Su hermano mayor era el típico muchacho perfecto de cartel. Seishirou era todo carisma y sonrisas brillantes, energía y diversión hasta que lograbas llegar a lo profundo de su núcleo y tocabas toda esa rabia reprimida que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. Tomoe no podía culparlo por eso, sólo a sus padres; su hermano se había trasformado en eso después del divorcio y, tomando en cuenta lo consentido que había estado por ellos, el ser traicionado de esa manera lo había trastornado un poco.

De cualquier manera, Seishirou seguía siendo una buena persona; su lado Kuroko había ganado en ese terreno. Él tenía amigos en abundancia, era un atleta natural y era verdaderamente divertido; era un hermano mayor increíble y un buen hijo, aunque fuera sólo para su madre. Por todo eso era que Tomoe no ambicionaba la empresa familiar, eso era algo que correspondía a su hermano, especialmente porque de esa manera patearía el trasero arrogante de su padre, y Tomoe tendría las manos llenas de cualquier forma.

El siguiente era su madre. Kuroko Tetsuya era la mejor mamá que Tomoe y Seishirou pudieron haber deseado. Él era la cosa más linda en la faz de la Tierra y, lo más importante, les pertenecía sólo a ellos (su padre había sido un idiota al dejarlo ir). Él jugaba al baloncesto con ellos, les preparaba los almuerzos para la escuela sin falta y les conseguía los panecillos especiales del tío Atsushi. Les hacía sopa de pollo con fideos cuando se resfriaban, ponía banditas en sus heridas y se sentaba junto a ellos cuando algo los molestaba, esperando en silencio y después escuchando con paciencia. Los acompañaba a asustar a la gente en Halloween y sencundaba sus travesuras cuando se trataba de molestar a los tíos.

Kuroko Tetsuya estaba ahí siempre que lo necesitaban, era fuerte para ellos aun cuando su corazón estaba roto desde hacía años. Él también les había enseñado la fuerza de voluntad, la confianza y la perseverancia; gracias a él la palabra rendirse no existía en su vocabulario. También había hablado con ellos para que no guardaran rencor u odio (o algún sentimiento vicioso) a su padre. De cualquier forma, él era la persona que Tomoe y Seishirou más respetaban.

Por último, su padre, Akashi Seijurou. Él era, bueno, un monstruo y Tomoe, de una forma malsana y retorcida, lo admiraba. El hombre había tenido éxito (y seguía teniendo) en todo lo que se propuso, a excepción de una cosa llamada amor y familia (eran dos cosas, pero en su caso habían ido de la mano así que…); acabó con todo aquel y aquello que se interpuso en su camino de manera rápida y eficiente. Era un hombre imponente que inspiraba respeto, así que Tomoe sólo podía darle puntos por ello.

En cuanto al ámbito paternal, él no era un mal padre. Fuera de los aspectos educativos, de alimentación y salud que demandaba el divorcio y que, obviamente, él nunca les hubiera negado, su trabajo no era malo. Él se aseguraba de estar presente en cada evento importante y especial, como graduaciones, finales de partidos, recitales y todas esas cosas cursis; pasaba tiempo con ellos en las navidades y años nuevos. Nunca faltaba a sus cumpleaños y nunca se perdía sus citas programadas (a menos que estuviera en algún viaje de negocios muy importante, porque si no sólo los montaba en un avión y se los llevaba con ellos). Salía con ellos a comer o de compras y cumplía con sus caprichos. Él procuraba estar ahí siempre que lo necesitaban, al menos con Tomoe desde que Seishirou era demasiado enojado como para aceptar cualquier cosa de él. A fin de cuentas, no era suficiente, pero era algo.

Así que el plan de Tomoe debería ir según lo previsto si ellos se mantenían en su respectivo papel. Desafortunadamente las complicaciones llegaron cuando su padre decidió que era momento de volver a conquistar a su madre.

Ahora, Tomoe era una niña de mamá, pero era muy parecida a su padre; ella era una persona calculadora que confiaba en los lugares que ocupaban las personas en la sociedad, los observaba y categorizaba según sus méritos y utilidad para su conveniencia. Aun así, ella seguí teniendo once años y apenas estaba comprendiendo la ganancia que obtendría de todo eso, pero sí que entendía lo que podría arruinar sus planes.

Reglas.

Tomoe odiaba las reglas, siempre rígidas, pero irónicamente flexibles para hacer las cosas difíciles para ella como el no dejarla jugar en el equipo masculino sólo porque era una niña, simplemente absurdo. Reglas como que ella no podía heredera la empresa familiar porque eso correspondía al primogénito varón; Tomoe se había sentido indignada ante tal machismo en pleno siglo veintiuno, al menos hasta que se fijó sus propios y ambiciosos objetivos.

Siguiendo esa línea: a medida que era la hija de Akashi Seijirou se suponía que debía ayudarlo a ganar el favor de su madre. Ya que Seishirou nunca lo haría, y ella era la más Akashi de los dos, su padre creía que estaría de su lado. Él podía llegar a ser estúpido a veces, además de que ella no creía que su padre se mereciera a su madre. De cualquier manera, ella había sido reclutada.

¿Cómo en los siete infiernos se suponía que iba a concentrarse en sus objetivos y alcanzar la dominación mundial si su padre quería que lo ayudara en su vida amorosa, la misma que él había arruinado tiempo atrás? Y todo mientras trataba de sobrevivir a la pubertad y salvar a su hermano de ser succionado por el cruel abismo que era la _friendzone._

Sólo había tanto como un ser humano de once años de edad podía hacer.

Pero bueno, no era la hija de sus padres por nada.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como dije arriba, esto sigue la línea de los shots pasados. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo más de ésta familia, pero hasta ahora salió esto. Sé que hay preguntas, en especial sobre el dichoso divorcio... Well, eso se explicará más adelante, por supuesto.

Gracias por leer!


End file.
